$g(t) = 6t-1$ $g\Big($
Solution: We need to solve an equation with the function's formula $6t-1$ on one side and the given output $-7$ on the other side. $\begin{aligned} 6t-1&=-7\\\\ 6t&=-6\\\\ t&=-1\end{aligned}$ Therefore, $g(-1)=-7$.